


Cooking Together

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: About a week ago or so I finished the Blue Lions route and I love Ashe and Dedue! Their supports are so cute! They are my OTP and they own a different part of my heart! I love them so much.





	Cooking Together

No matter how many times Dimtiri had asked him, no matter how many times the Knights of Seiros asked him, no matter who asked him, Ashe would not become a knight. It was something that he wanted to be since he was a child. Even throughout the time as a student in Garreg Mach he wanted to become one. But he threw out that dream, leaving his younger sister to fill his role as the new successor of House Gaspard. No one knew why he gave up his dream other than he just gave it up. 

Ashe looked at the building in front of him. With help from his sister, he was able to open inn. He walked in, heading straight to the kitchen. He tried to remember all of the recipes that Dedue gave him. He remembered one of them. The one that he made the day he rejoined the Blue Lions Army. It was a Duscur fish recipe. He took a large skillet and heated up oil. Ashe added in the garlic until the kitchen smelled of it. 

Dedue walked up to the building, reading the sign that says 'Celosia.' He smiled softly as he walked up to the door. He gave it a light knock. Ashe looked up, peering through the windows. He smiled and walked over to the door, letting him in. Dedue's smile grew bigger when he smelled the inn of cooked fish, the many spices, and tomatoes. He knew it was one of the recipes he taught his boyfriend. 

"It smells wonderful," Dedue said. 

"I've been cooking one of the fish recipes you've taught me." Ashe smiled. 

Dedue kindly smiled back. Ashe's smile was kind and warm. It felt as the sunshine was warming his face. 

The smell got stronger as the two made their way back to the kitchen. 

"I've only been cooking for about twenty-five minutes," Ashe said. 

"It shouldn't be much longer," Dedue replied. 

He looked at what he had already done. Ashe had the fish fillets out, that was currently unseasoned, and the skillet full of cumin, onion powder, paprika, chicken broth, and other ingredients. The ex-archer held up the spoon up to allow him to taste the sauce. By the sound that escaped his lips, it tasted good. Dedue leaned over and added a little more paprika. Ashe stirred the seasoning into the skillet. 

As Dedue seasoned the fish, Ashe started to hum. The knight tried to hum along, only hitting a couple of notes at a time. Ashe started to hum a little louder in hopes that he could join him. Dedue was able to join him and the two started to sing a little song together. 

Dedue covered both sides of the fish with paprika, salt, and pepper before placing it in the skillet and let Ashe covered it with the sauce that he was stirring. Ashe left the rest to Dedue. He covered the fish fillets and kept watch over them. 

Ashe grabbed a couple of bowls some other ingredients. He started to put flour, sugar, salt, butter, and cold water into one of the bowls. He glanced up and watched Dedue finish up the dish. He saw that he was starting to dance a little. He smirked and walked over to him. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and the two started to twirl around the kitchen. Laughter filled the inn. The ex-archer gave a big smile up at the knight. Dedue felt his heart swell up with warmth and happiness. He leaned down, pressing his lips against Ashe's forehead. He felt his face become warm as redness stretched across his face. Ashe cupped his face in his into his hand and Dedue let out a soft chuckle. 

"W-We shou-should get back to co-cooking," Ashe stuttered. 

"Agreed," Dedue said, letting out a low chuckle. 

He watched as he walked back to the kitchen. He followed him and put the finishing touches of the dish that they made together. He looked over to Ashe, wondering what he was making. He was trying to distract him from what Dedue had done. He didn't hate it, he was surprised. Dedue walked over and watched him make the dish. 

"What are you making?" 

"Apple pie. Right now, I'm making the dough." 

"Is there anything I can do?" 

"If you want, you can peel, core, and cut the apples." 

Once Ashe was done with the dough, he placed it in the fridge. He grabbed some other seasonings and walked over to Dedue. 

"We will add some brown sugar, flour, ground cinnamon," he listed off. 

Dedue added the ingredients as he listed them off. He placed his hand on Ashe's arm as he stirred in the lemon juice. He moved his hand to his hips, turning it into a hug. Ashe smiled as he finished up the pie filling. As they were waiting for the pie crust to set, they ate the fish fillet. 

"Wow! This is delicious," Ashe complimented. "You are an amazing cook!" 

"You did most of the work." 

Ashe blushed lightly. 

They sat in silence as they ate. It wasn't only until Dedue asked one pressing question. 

"Why did you give up on being a knight? It was something you've always wanted to do." 

Ashe sighed. "It feels odd knowing, even though the people of Duscur have been proven innocent, that people still hate you and everyone from Duscur. They expect knights to fight people of Duscur." 

Dedue sighed himself. "You shouldn't have let get in the way of you becoming a knight." 

"It's alright. I'm opening this inn to help with it. Food is a great way to bring people together! I'm going make this a Duscur inspired inn." 

Even though he was a man of few emotions, but he was overjoyed with the words that left Ashe's mouth. "I can help you with the recipes." 

"You will? Thank you!" 

Ashe told how Dedue how to finish making the pie as he cleaned up the kitchen. He gave him a hug from behind as Dedue was putting the top layer of dough on the pie. He gave him a hug and a kiss before putting the pie into the oven. As they were waiting for it to bake, they cleaned up the inn a little more before it opened tomorrow. It led to them humming and dancing again. Ashe took out the pie and let it cool off for a few minutes before cutting it and handing a piece to Dedue. 

He took a bit of it and was pleasantly surprised by the taste. "This is sweet." 

"Yeah," Ashe agreed. "The flakiness and crunch of the crust adds a nice texture to it too." 

"Agreed." 

The two ate the rest of the pie before cleaning the last bit of dishes. Ashe locked up the inn and he grabbed Dedue's hands as they walked away from the building. Tomorrow was the beginning of his new dream.

**Author's Note:**

> About a week ago or so I finished the Blue Lions route and I love Ashe and Dedue! Their supports are so cute! They are my OTP and they own a different part of my heart! I love them so much.


End file.
